


Cuddles & Nuzzles

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony ran a hand up and down Bucky's side. “It’s the best bed in the whole—ack!” One moment, Tony had been massaging Bucky’s side, the next a metal hand had clamped onto his wrist, and he was being rolled over onto the couch and pinned to the back of it.</p><p>Feverish kisses peppered the corners of Tony’s mouth, just below his ears, and along his throat.</p><p>Tony groaned, closing his eyes and craning his neck to give Bucky more access to his neck.</p><p>Bucky’s lips curled against Tony’s skin as he gave Tony’s jugular a playful nip.</p><p>“Bucky,” Tony whined, the sound coming out breathy.</p><p>“Yes, Tony?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles & Nuzzles

“Mr. Stark, might I recommend a break? It has been several hours since your last meal, and you have already gone one day without rest. Also, Mr. Barnes has fallen asleep on the couch.”

Tony blinked. His thoughts moved from calculations about his latest R&D project to his boyfriend at a pace that was like tromping through a bog. The numbers in his head clung to him and spewed out important information, but his focus ran for and grasped at Bucky.

Tony shook his head and picked up his coffee mug. He brought the mug inches to his face before he registered it was empty.

He grumbled. “Say that again for me, FRIDAY.”

“I recommend rest, boss. It has been—”

Tony waved his hand to cut off his AI. “The last part.”

“Mr. Barnes is asleep on the couch. If you look to your left, you can confirm this for yourself, boss.”

Tony did as instructed and found his emotions torn between cherishment and guilt at the adorable sight of Bucky lying face down on the couch. His cheek was smashed against a small pillow and tiniest dribble of drool hung from his mouth.

“Pictures, FIRDAY.”

“Already on it, boss.”

Tony smiled as he strolled over to the couch and dropped into a crouch. He brushed aside a strand of brown hair that had fallen into Bucky’s and admired his boyfriend’s face.

Bucky looked peaceful in his sleep, something that could be a rarity some weeks.

Tony loathed to wake up Bucky when he was having such a restful slumber, but he’d feel just as guilty if he let his boyfriend sleep on the couch when Bucky could be far more comfortable in their bed.

Tony’s stomach churned as he was reminded that Bucky probably would be asleep in their bed right now if Tony hadn’t insisted that he needed to finish his R&D work. Bucky hadn’t tried to stop Tony or convince him he needed rest. No, the crafty, lovable jerk had said he’d join Tony in the lab until Tony finished.

Bucky had learned long ago that the best way to keep Tony from going on a working binge was to join the genius. Eventually Tony fret over Bucky’s wellbeing then finally leave the lab with Bucky.

Bucky was an evil genius, and Tony loved him all the more it.

Tony smiled at the thought and pressed a light kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “Wake up, babe.”

Bucky didn’t stir.

Tony sighed. So Bucky was in a deep sleep? Tony felt like more of an ass for waking up Bucky, but while Tony had bought the couch because it was comfortable, no one should really be sleeping on it when they had world’s most comfortable bed waiting for them just a few floors upstairs.

Tony nudged Bucky’s shoulder. “C’mon, Buck. I got a nice, warm bed waiting for you.”

Bucky’s brow furrowed.

Tony couldn’t resist. He kissed Bucky’s brow and felt the crinkles vanish under his touch. Tony let his mouth trail down to Bucky’s nose and pecked the tip.

Tony ran a hand up and down Bucky's side. “It’s the best bed in the whole—ack!” One moment, Tony had been massaging Bucky’s side, the next a metal hand had clamped onto his wrist, and he was being rolled over onto the couch and pinned to the back of it.

Feverish kisses peppered the corners of Tony’s mouth, just below his ears, and along his throat.

Tony groaned, closing his eyes and craning his neck to give Bucky more access to his neck.

Bucky’s lips curled against Tony’s skin as he gave Tony’s jugular a playful nip.

“Bucky,” Tony whined, the sound coming out breathy.

“Yes, Tony?” Bucky’s mouth moved to secret spot just behind Tony’s ear that always made Tony’s toes curl, and warmth pool in his stomach. Bucky’s fingers touched Tony’s hip so just the tips pressed firmly against Tony while the rest of his hand hovered teasingly above.

Tony’s brain clouded over in lust. “I’m supposed to take you to bed. I mean—not sexually; although, sex would be good. Sex would be fantastic! Can we have sex?”

Bucky pulled Tony close so their crotches ground together. Bucky hummed lazily as he sucked and bit along Tony’s jaw. “Have you slept in twenty-four hours?”

Tony winced. “Yes?” he lied.

Bucky chuckled, the sound sending delightful vibrations through Tony. “Liar.”

Tony wiggled against Bucky, and wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders. He ground his hips against Bucky’s as he pressed his mouth to Bucky’s. He kissed slowly and sensually, using his hips to emphasis the push and slide of his lips on Bucky’s.

Bucky groaned. Suddenly, his hand was flush against Tony’s hip and sliding backward until he held Tony’s ass in his hand.

“Don’t tease me,” Tony breathed just a centimeter from Bucky’s mouth as he pulled away.

Bucky shuddered, his gaze dark with lust. He licked his lips, he’s graze trapped by Tony’s mouth. “You need sleep.”

Tony shook his head and tugged down the collar of Bucky’s shirt so he could kiss Bucky’s clavicle. “Just you.”

Bucky chuckled and tucked Tony’s head under his chin, hugging him. “Is that what you say to all the fellas?”

Tony grumbled and nuzzled his nose against Bucky. “Just you.”

Bucky squeezed Tony like he was a teddy bear and kissed the top of his head. “I promise, once you get some sleep, even if it’s just a few hours, we will have our fun.”

Tony huffed and pushed on Bucky’s chest, trying to get Bucky to move, but the super solider wouldn’t budge. “Let’s go then. The bed is upstairs.”

Bucky burrowed closer to Tony, forcing the genius back against the couch, and sandwiching him in place.

Bucky hooked his leg over Tony’s and ran a hand down Tony’s back. He hummed softly. “I think I like it right here.” He cupped Tony face and brushed his thumb along Tony’s cheek. “Can’t runaway to work on projects while I’m sleeping.”

Tony flushed. “I only did that once.”

“Four times,” Bucky corrected. “Seven if you count the three times I stopped you before you got out of the room.”

Tony grumbled and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, plastering himself even closer to his boyfriend. He internally purred in contentment at the warmth Bucky radiated, and closed his eyes. “Fine. I guess I don’t mind being trapped against your body. It is a nice body after all.”

“Thanks.” Bucky kissed the weak spot behind Tony’s ear.

Tony moaned. “Okay, but I’ll never fall asleep if you keep doing that.”

“What?” Bucky arched a brow. “This?” He kissed Tony’s sensitive spot again.

Tony squirmed. “Yes.”

Bucky chuckled and kissed Tony’s mouth. “Aw, but that’s my favorite spot.”

“We could always skip the sleep.”

Bucky laughed. “Not a chance. I need you rested for what I have planned.”

Tony was intrigued. “Oh? Do I get to hear about these plans?”

Bucky smirked. “Nah. I want you to think about all the possibilities until they invade your dreams.”

Tony whimpered. “You’re a cruel man.”

“Only for you.” Bucky kissed Tony’s forehead.

“Yeah, love you too, babe.” Tony snuggled into Bucky’s chest and closed his eyes, loving the feel of being cherished and cared for by his boyfriend.

He wouldn’t mind sleeping like this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be read on [Tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/130530448148/cuddles-nuzzles-winteriron-fic-who-wants-some).


End file.
